Timeless Love
by nerdrific79
Summary: The third and final installment of my Lenzi series. Light on drama. This will mainly just focus on Lauren and Kenzi through the years, and of course Tamsin's return. Lenzi and Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Massive thanks to all of those who have continued to follow and fave this series!**_

* * *

Lauren stretched her neck as she drove home in an attempt to relieve the ache. She had trouble sleeping lately, so she believed an early start at the lab would help exhaust her mind. Kenzi had been gone for the last two weeks. Shortly after they returned from their honeymoon, Bo had received a new case out of town, and she could tell that her wife wanted to be a part of it too. Lauren encouraged her to go. She didn't want her to feel that now that they were married that it restricted what Kenzi could do, it only signified their level of commitment.

Plus, it was good for Bo. Tamsin had delayed her Valkyrie's call in order to attend their wedding. They didn't know if she would return in a few weeks or even a few months.

It was interesting, to say the least, to raise Tamsin. She had been quite the handful, but it had also given everyone a chance to really know her, the Valkyrie without her memories. She never imagined her issue with the Morrigan would lead to Tamsin asking Lauren to being her guardian, no more surprising than her dying to protect Lauren's secret. In return, she wanted to give Tamsin something that had eluded her in past lives, a happy upbringing. The doctor only hoped that it far out weighed the Lideric's actions. Her growth had accelerated faster than a year due to the stresses he had caused them.

" _The Lideric"_ , she sighed. Part of her still unable to fully comprehend the mind fuck of destruction he had caused. All because Bo had been the one to out him at Hecuba. From poisoning the Succubus to attack Lauren, killing to take over identities, and when that knife had pierced Lauren's chest; she thought her words to Kenzi were truly her last. With a joint effort of Tamsin and Bo, she lived. Even though Kenzi rarely talked about it, Lauren knew how her close call still played a part in how tightly her wife held her some nights.

The doctor couldn't help the smile that overtook her, the feeling of happiness that swirled within her, her mind replaying the day of their wedding. To say that Kenzi made for a beautiful bride would do her wife injustice. She was utterly breathtaking that Lauren had been rendered speechless. They danced well into the night, surrounded by those they held dear. Since they had already been to Paris and Greece, the couple had taken Hale up on his offer to stay at his place in Spain. Finally putting the past year behind them. The year that almost broke them. Instead, they emerged from their ordeals stronger and more in love than ever. Where open wounds once lay, now fortified them stronger as individuals; laying a sturdy foundation of their relationship.

A frown tugged on her features when these thoughts circled back to how much she missed Kenzi. Originally, she was only supposed to be gone a few days to a week at the most, but now as it moved towards the middle of the third week Lauren could feel her irritation growing. She in no way begrudged her for it, in fact they made sure to talk every night, even if only for a few minutes. Lauren just wanted Kenzi back home. She knew that the feeling was mutual too, she could hear it in Kenzi's voice when they spoke. She was going to make it a point to tell her, that if she didn't see her by the end of the week, that she would drive to see her. Lauren couldn't take another night away. Dyson had tried to help over games of pool at the Dal for a few nights. Even stopping by with case files, anything to help Lauren, but even the Shifter sensed his friend nearing the end of her patience.

A few minutes from home, she grinned as she saw Kenzi's photo appear on her phone. She was surprised that she was calling her this early in the day, maybe it meant the case was finally solved. "Hey," she greeted, "I was just thinking about you."

"Thinking about me, huh? Pray tell what were you doing when you were thinking about me?" Kenzi teased.

"Ha ha, I'm driving right now so not what you're thinking. Although if you're gone any longer it may turn into a problem. Any news on when you might be headed back?"

Kenzi hesitated a moment, "Yeah, about that-"

Cradling the phone in her shoulder as she parked, Lauren grabbed her bag and locked her car, groaning, "No, don't tell me that you're going to be gone even longer. It's been almost a month! Okay, not exactly but close enough. Listen, I know that you're still your own person, but we need to reach some type of agreement that we're not away from each other for long periods of time. I don't want to allow any sort of distance to grow into something more." That was an issue she didn't care to repeat. She paused as she heard the silence on the other end, sighing deeply she unlocked her front door, "I just really miss you is all and I really want, no, _need_ to see you." Throwing her bag to the side she closed the front door to lean against it, her eyes closed. "Say something." Instead of reply she heard the line disconnect.

"I know and I missed you too."

Hearing the voice she looked up to find Kenzi staring at her, a smile on her face as she took in Lauren's surprised expression.

"Ta-dah!" Kenzi teased as she shook her hands to the side, "I couldn't continue to deprive you of the wonder that is me." She paused. "You're right though, that we need to have something in place. I don't want any distance to creep in either-"

Lauren drank in the sight of her for a moment. Kenzi wanted to embark on this new chapter of her life with a new look, and it suited her well. She had allowed her hair to return to it's normal shade, adding in a few pink stripes. Tossing her phone on her bag, Lauren took long strides towards her wife, wrapping her in a hug, allowing the warmth to soak through for a few moments. Home. No matter the day she had had, or drifted away into what if's, Kenzi was there. Pulling her back in, anchoring her back to herself. Stepping back slightly she took in the twinkle in Kenzi's eyes, then proceeded to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Kenzi letting out a small sound of surprise as the Doctor picked her up by her thighs, not stopping as she placed her onto the kitchen counter, kissing her along her neck the former goth feeling somewhat dizzy from the intensity. Stopping for a moment, Lauren met her eyes, "I want to hear everything, I do really but right now..."

"I know," Kenzi agreed as she pulled her back into a kiss, wrapping her legs around her wife to move Lauren closer, "that's why I called you to find out when you'd be home. I was running a bath upstairs. I wanted to surprise you, but then I heard your car..." She moaned, feeling Lauren's hands on her skin. Suddenly three weeks may have well as been three months.

"I am definitely surprised among other things," Lauren whispered as she continued to undress her, pulling Kenzi's shirt off, kissing along the newly exposed skin. "Is the water still running?"

"Uh, no I turned it...off," Kenzi barely got out. Not being in the frame of mind to explain it was heated and ready to go.

"Mmm, good." The darker blonde stepped back, quickly undoing the buttons on her own shirt before Kenzi pulled her back, pushing the shirt off of her shoulders, reaching to undo her bra before Lauren's next words stopped her. "Because we have yet to break in this kitchen."

"Oh, no," Kenzi said holding a confused Lauren back. She bit her lip as the doctor's brow furrowed. _"God she's adorable when she does that, I just want to-_ " shaking her head she jumped down from the counter. "My back already hurts from riding in the beast, staying in a crappy motel as part of our cover, so no," reaching out she snagged Lauren by her belt, kissing her along her collar bone, "you can wait until we get into our ridiculously sized tub." Walking backwards she saw Lauren's eyes dart to the couch they were passing. "No, Lauren, not the couch either." She screamed as her wife darted towards her, running to the other side of the couch, loving the playful glint in Lauren's eyes and the smirk that played upon her lips.

It reminded Kenzi of their time in Montreal when Evony had taken her memories, and planted false ones in Lauren. Compared to the lives they had left behind, their time as Natasha and Olivia held a simplicity to it. She was happy to see that part of Lauren after Hale had forced a two week departure when they returned, her eyes flicking over to the imperfection on the coffee table, a flush of how it had gotten there.

Lauren watched her, knowing immediately where Kenzi's thoughts went. Seizing upon her wife's moment of distraction, she jumped over the couch, tackling her wife to the furniture. Pinning the smaller woman's arms above her head, Lauren resumed kissing every inch of available skin. "Lucky for you," the husk in her voice unmistakable, the tone that was always Kenzi's undoing, "you're married to a doctor."

"Mmm..." Kenzi hummed as she felt Lauren undoing the button on her jeans. "Lucky for you that you're hot." Moving her hands from Lauren's hold, she gripped the sides of the darker blonde's face. Kissing her with all the pent up passion from being away before sitting up to remove her jeans, then reaching over to remove Lauren's dress slacks; cursing at the button on the inside. "Fuck it," she muttered, ripping the button in her haste, then dragging them off. Pushing Lauren back, straddling her lap, she once again reached for her.

Both moaning at the feeling of bare skin.

Kenzi had initially planned a more romantic reunion, but right now, as Lauren slowly teased her with one finger, then two; she just wanted more. Before the mind swipe, in her old life, while she may have found some women beautiful, she never felt anything like desire towards them. But those six months in Montreal, when it was just the two of them, something had changed. There were no restrictions or baggage, they really had no idea who they were, and in that time they had found a part of themselves. Try as she might to forget Lauren, the feelings were too real, too seared upon her to ever be forgotten. When she had snuck into the Light Fae Compound with Dyson's help, she knew she had made the right decision.

Gasping as Lauren leaned forward, swirling her tongue around her right nipple. "You're so beautiful," Lauren murmured, speeding up her hand as the other wrapped around her waist, feeling her wife's nails dig further into her shoulders before taking her thumb to swipe against her clit. Lauren watched as Kenzi's head fell back, eyes tightly closed as her name fell from her wife's mouth along with a few mutterings in Russian came in shortened gasps. Opening her eyes, she moved to watched Lauren. No one in her life had ever looked at her the way that she did. So full of lust and love, and yet Kenzi knew, through the telling of many stories and having watched Lauren love someone else, that her wife never looked at anyone the way she did her. Her mouth finding hers again, she felt the ripples of pleasure before one final shudder left her slumped towards Lauren; her face buried in her neck.

Carefully withdrawing her fingers, Lauren used both arms to hug Kenzi closer to her. Laying her head against hers, "I really missed you," she whispered. One hand lightly stroking her back. Sighing in contentment, Lauren felt settled.

"Yeah, well, you may need to show me again," she laughed before meeting Lauren's eyes. Absolutely loving the connection between them, and how every time she fell into them, it felt like home. "But first..." she trailed off as she moved to kiss down Lauren's body, sliding down to the floor as her lips teased the inside of a thigh.

As soon as Kenzi's lips made contact with her sensitive flesh, Lauren felt her head fall backwards onto the cushions. One hand tightly gripping the edge of the couch, while the other found itself tangled in Kenzi's hair. Moving her hips to increase the friction, her mind wandered momentarily.

If anyone had told her a few years ago, that she'd fall in love with the Succubus' best friend she would have worried for their mental health. They couldn't even stand each other, and even after they had fought the Pig Men, yeah, there was a mutual respect, but nothing would have prepared her. And now? She couldn't imagine loving anyone, or feeling as loved in return as she does with her. That thought coupled with the intimate act of said woman sent her over the edge.

Kissing her way back up Lauren's body, Kenzi smiled at the still closed eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"Oh yeah," Lauren teased, slowly opening them, "you may need to show me again." Smiling as Kenzi threw her head back and laughed.

"You see? That's what we're so good together," the smaller blonde said as she kissed her again. "Now," locking her arms behind Lauren's neck, "about that bath."

Lauren said nothing as she stood, taking one arm to carry Kenzi's legs, and the other behind her back, carrying her giggling wife upstairs.

* * *

 _ **I only started thinking about doing an update when I finished the last one 4 years ago lol. After having a stroke last fall, I wanted to challenge myself to see if I could still do this. Thanks again for reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A few days later**_

"I never thought that I'd see this day, Kenz." Bo stated solemnly as she taped up another box. "I mean, can you live without saving the world from robot hookers?" She laughed when Kenzi threw a pillow at her and missed.

"Haha, laugh it up, Succubus." Throwing a wink Bo's way, "Besides I have better things to do with my hands now." This time if was Kenzi's turn to duck as the pillow was thrown back.

The friends were in the process of packing up Kenzi's game room. While she had loved it in the beginning, the thought of turning this into a nursery excited her even more. Even though the room looked as it did before the Lideric's final attack, Kenzi still had trouble shaking the images from her mind, remembering her heart in her chest as she came across a bound Lauren and Tamsin.

 _She ran over to Lauren first, "Babe, come on I need you to wake up." She was in a panic as she removed the tape, "Come on, come on," she whispered hurriedly, lightly patting Lauren's face to get her attention._

 _Groaning, Lauren gradually opened her eyes, wincing as the various areas of pain on her body began to make themselves known. Taking in the person before her, she recoiled from Kenzi's touch, "If you're going to kill me, then just do it but I promise that you will not get away with this!"_

 _"What?!" Kenzi was shocked that instead of her lover being relieved to see her, that she was met with such hate from her. "Lauren, tell me what's going on please?"_

 _"What's going on?" the blonde scoffed, "is that you are a sick son of a bitch and I will come back and haunt your ass! You are going to pay so why don't you change back because you're not even fit to wear her form!"_

 _Kenzi took a step back, beyond confused at this especially seeing this level of anger radiating from Lauren. She was about to untie her but now was afraid, feeling the stress of the situation she bit her lip in order contain her emotions, "Lauren, I want to help but you're honestly scaring me right now. I need to know that you're not going to attack me when I cut the ropes from you."_

 _The tremor in her voice as well as the emotion in her eyes gave Lauren pause, "This is just another trick, he killed you."_

 _"Killed me?" She took in the anguished sob that Lauren let out, feeling it as though it ripped through her own body, rushing forward she dropped to her knees as she stroked Lauren's cheek. "No, babe, Bo and I just got back from the Dal. Dyson's in the lab with her now, let's get you out of these ropes, okay?" She whispered softly, she moved to try to undo the knot._

 _"Kenzi?"_

 _She paused for a moment, never having heard her name so painstakingly uttered from another. Looking up she saw the fear in her eyes, and began to move quickly in attempt to remove Lauren from her restraints. "I told you that you're stuck with me, don't doubt me now."_

That day still haunted her dreams and sometimes her waking moments. She not only needed to redo the room for their future child, but for sanity sake as well. Taking a deep breath, she replayed Lauren's final words, only wanting Kenzi to know how much she was loved.

 _Frantically, Lauren looked over to Kenzi to have at least one final goodbye, the goth noticed the look of acceptance that met her, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the happy ending I promised you because I certainly meant it."_

Just when she thought the Liderc would be taken down, the demented bastard was still determined to kill. His knife aimed right at her when Lauren intervened.

 _Without even thinking, Lauren jumped between the knife and Kenzi, right as he brought it down stepping back when it embedded in her chest. Everything came to a stand still as Lauren slunk to the floor, her head resting in Kenzi's lap. Kicking back her chair, she slid them to the floor, still cradling Lauren's head._

 _"I love-" She closed her eyes as she began to cough up blood, she opened them again locking on Kenzi's, grinning slightly as she spoke one of Kenzi's favorite movie lines, "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a little while." She was able to get out between coughs before she took her last breath._

 _"No, no you can't leave me!" Kenzi cried, "I need you, Lauren, please."_

Kenzi jumped when she felt Bo's hand on her shoulder. "Hey," she whispered softly, "do you want to talk about it?"

Turning to look at her friend's concerned expression, "I'm okay, Bobo, it's just-" unable to finish her sentence she looked away with a shrug.

Pulling Kenzi into a hug Bo did her best to reassure her, knowing the emotional weight that this room carried. "Here's what I know," she stepped back with her hands on her shoulders, "one day you're going to step into this room, and not think about what happened. I also know that you're going to be an amazing mother, far better than what you had." Relief flooded her when her words were met with a true genuine smile.

"Truth be told," Kenzi moved onto happier thoughts, "even an oracle couldn't have predicted this shit. Me? Happily married and planning a baby's room?"

Despite Kenzi's humor, there was no doubt how excited she discussed how she would not be going the traditional blue/pink route. Bo had to blink her eyes as Kenzi's aura illuminated to a Fae level brightness. "To a cold speculum no less." Bo teased. She was quite happy for her friends. If only Tamsin were here. Bo was a mix of nerves when it came to the Valkyrie, knowing that once again that they had not gotten off to the best start. She hoped that that after Tamsin's talk, the way she only danced with only her and those in their inner circle, that she was just as eager to see Bo too.

Catching the look on her friend's face, Kenzi suggested a drink at the Dal. "Enough of this emotional mess crap, let's go get our drink on. Besides, Bo, she'll be back soon." Relieved to see her best friend's mood lift, she then asked if she had plans to fortify her ceiling.

There was no hesitation when Bo picked up a pillow and hit her with it.

* * *

 _ **The Dal**_

"So, no Ethan for a boy or Charlotte for a girl?" She remembered when Lauren had told her the names she had picked out during their stint in Hecuba. They had been at the bar for the last half hour, enjoying the chance of small talk. Nothing that revolved around case work, life or death, or some other heavy topic. It almost felt like their early days, especially with Trick keeping an eye on her best friend.

Kenzi let out a sigh of relief, "Lucky for _moi_ , she is not overly attached to those names. Besides," she paused before taking a drink, "I think it'll be more fun to come up with something together." After the last year, they wanted nothing that even remotely reminded them of Hecuba.

Bo looked up and let out a whistle once she saw Lauren walk through the doors. "Looks like someone will be hot for teacher tonight."

The small blonde turned to see who Bo was talking about, her jaw going slightly agape when she caught her wife walking towards her. Of course she's used to Lauren looking beautiful, that was always without question. What she wasn't used to was seeing her doctor dressed in a skirt with her white button up, and her hair braided to the side. Kenzi knew that Lauren had to be up early for some sort of presentation, and was fairly rushed this morning. Granted, had she known she left home looking like that, she would've been late, or not shown up at all.

"Why hello, Mrs. Lewis," Lauren greeted Kenzi with a kiss on the cheek before stealing a sip of her wife's drink. "I forget that your drinks should come with an octane rating," she grimaced before she waved Trick down for glass of regular beer.

Lauren returned her attention to them, asking how the packing went today. She paused when no one answered, looking up to find Bo grinning at Kenzi, and Kenzi staring at her. "Um, something happen today?" When she was met with no response, she offered, "Kenzi, if you're having second thoughts-"

"If she keeps looking at you like that, you won't need science's help to have a baby." Bo laughed before having to blink her eyes again. Lauren blushed before turning a focused look at Kenzi, her aura lighting up to the same Fae strength that Kenzi's had earlier. Bo can feel the air charge around the couple, amazed that she didn't literally see sparks flying around them. Feeling her eyes flash, she quickly excused herself; motioning with her head at Trick to meet in his lair.

After serving another customer, Trick met his granddaughter, concerned at her quick departure.

"Bo?"

"I think something might be off with my Succubus, Trick."

Sitting down beside her, he calmly asked, "Have you brought this up with Lauren? Maybe she can-"

"No!" Bo loudly interrupted, before she stood up to pace the small quarters. "She's really kind the problem and Kenzi too." Seeing his expression change to serious worry, she knew where his mind went. "Not like last year. This is just..." she sighed in frustration about her lack of being able to communicate properly. Taking a deep breath she stopped pacing, explaining that their auras lit up to Fae level strength. "It happened earlier today, then just now with Lauren too. My Succubus can feel it and I don't want to mess anything up." Feeling at a loss she sat beside him.

"She's right," Dyson said as he came down the last few stairs. He had passed an enamored Kenzi and Lauren on their way out of the Dal, too occupied with each other that they didn't register passing him. "I've noticed the pheromones around Lauren would change whenever she talked about having a family."

 _ **A Week And A Half Ago~ The Dal**_

 _"Now if only you could make an honest pool player out of Kenzi. That would be a miracle." Dyson teased. He had decided to meet Lauren to go over some recent cases, as well as to get her out of the house; with Kenzi out of town, Lauren's workaholic nature threatened to take over._

 _"I may be a genius, but even that is far beyond my control," she laughed in return. "It's more than enough that she knows she no longer has to steal anything." Shaking her head she regaled him with a few tales from their trip to Greece, how Kenzi managed to get out of situations that she put herself in. "It's her adrenaline rush. I do hope that she finds other pursuits though."_

 _"Mmm..." Dyson agreed. "I won't argue with you there. Maybe once you start a family she'll be too busy-" The Shifter paused as his eyes somewhat dilated and his sense of smell detected a change in Lauren. It was no secret that the couple planned to start a family once Kenzi returned from her out of town trip, but this was the first time that he had noticed a change in the scent coming from her. He looked at her to see if she was aware of his brief change. Instead she merely had a glazed look come over her eyes, as her mind went elsewhere. Shaking his head to himself, to return to his non fae form completely. He cleared his throat then took his beer glass to clank against the doctor's, "Well, here's to the future." It wasn't until she heard the sound she came out of her mind fog._

 _"Yes, to the future and our child who will most likely be too much to handle. They both laughed as they brought their glasses in for another toast._

"I just assumed it had something to do with her science," Dyson finished with a shrug before turning back to a confused Trick and a relieved Bo. "So, no, there's nothing wrong with your Succubus, Bo."

Taking a deep sigh of relief, both men could hear her mumble her thanks.

* * *

 _ **Valhalla**_

"Why, whatever are you up to, Odin?" Freyja question as she came to stand beside him.

He laughed when she nudged him with her shoulder. "I'm merely keeping a promise that I made to Tamsin."

* * *

 ** _Thanks again for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Does anyone remember the outfit Kenzi wore for La Fae Epoque, episode 4x7? That's the attire I had in mind for this following scene, as well as some of the dialogue.**_

* * *

 _ **The Lewis Household**_

Adjusting her new short and curly wig in her dressing room, Kenzi took a step back to admire her image before she strutted around in her outfit, feeling like a Victoria's Secret model. The small blonde loved how the black lace accented the pink. The way the lace gloves added a layer of chic sexiness. She couldn't resist when she saw the ensemble while out of town with Bo, and knew that Lauren might feel the same way. Not that their love life was lacking. If anything, it seemed intensified as of late, but far be it for her to complain.

Lauren was busy with a work call. Just as well as had they continued in their driveway, they would have put on quite the show for their neighbors. She had only managed to undo Lauren's hair from her braid with one hand, while the other...Taking a deep breath she focused more on her surprise for her wife.

She eyed the slip on wings that came with it. Contemplating if she wanted the hassle of them, as she had been informed that they had the disadvantage of poking others in the eye. It was only when she looked back in the mirror that she caught a familiar sight watching her.

Lauren did her best to pick her jaw up off the floor as she took in the view of Kenzi. How did her wife grow more attractive with time? She was certainly a woman who continued to grow more beautiful as each day passed. _"And she's married to me,"_ Lauren thought gleefully to herself. She wasn't sure how long she stood there before her wife walked towards her.

"Enter on your feet," she began in a French accent, her arms cast outwards, "and leave on a cloud." She smiled triumphantly as her doctor continued to be at a loss for words, unable to do much more than rake her eyes over Kenzi's body. The heat of her stare was certainly felt, and there was no denying the hunger in it. Looping her arm through Lauren's, she led her to her chaise before playfully shoving the darker blonde down. "Ah, you have entered a place where dreams come true-" Laughing as Lauren pulled her down in her lap, "-outside of time and space."

"I...uh..." Lauren swallowed with difficulty, her tone deepening. "I didn't know you could do a French accent."

"Well, as you know, my mouth can do so many things." She had Lauren right where she wanted her. "Is the accent the only thing you like?" Kenzi teased as her voice slipped back to her normal one. "Oh wait, don't tell me, it's the gloves, right? I mean how can you not? Even Madonna in her heyday couldn't have pulled these off."

* * *

 _ **Valhalla**_

"And here I thought you would wait for Tamsin to tell them about being able to have a child of their own. I should have known better." Freyja teased as she watched next to the pool of vision beside him.

Odin laughed, "I can't be held responsible for two women in love. Besides," he gave an uncharacteristic shrug of his shoulder, "Tamsin didn't exactly lay out a timeline for them to conceive." He laughed even louder when Freyja playfully admonished him. "Care to tell me how that tiny human managed to find that outfit?"

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun. After all, I am the Goddess of Love."

They both shared a laugh as they walked away from the view, and towards the Great Hall.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Lauren groaned as she slowly awoke, taking in the sleeping form of Kenzi. She knew it would do them both good to go downstairs and start on breakfast with some much needed coffee. Kenzi would definitely be feeling ravenous.

Much like how she was last night.

The doctor had gone to find her wife to apologize for the work call that had interrupted them. It had lasted longer than some of her other ones, and she wouldn't have blamed Kenzi if she was no longer interested. Little did she expect to find her prancing around in that outfit, one she would have to buy again as her admiration for Kenzi in it had gotten the better of it. She smiled as she thought back on their night.

 _"No one has anything on you, Kenzi, you look...look..."_

 _"I look?" Kenzi teased, playing with the hair at the base of Lauren's neck. "Come on, use your big words now. Unless," she softly whispered as she leaned in closer, "you'd much rather show me." There was no mistaking the look that Kenzi gave her. Lauren knew in that moment that she had never wanted anyone as powerfully as her wife; as was always true when they were together, but something in this moment seemed to eclipse all others._

 _One minute Kenzi was straddling her on the chaise, the next Lauren carried her to their bed, quickly free of all clothes, as she rained kisses all over Kenzi's body before her wife pulled her back up for another hot open mouth kiss, biting her lower lip. Lauren had wanted to tease her, take her slowly, but her need for her wife was too great._

 _She swore under her breath when she felt Lauren connect them at their most intimate areas, feeling the heat and wetness between her thighs, the slight bite on her pulse point. Kenzi had never had such a need to be taken before, but here in this moment, time seemed to stand still. And she wouldn't have traded it for the world. She hooked her ankles around her wife's; effectively locking Lauren against her as one hand raked against her back while the other threaded in the back of her hair._

 _"Fuck," Lauren breathed out, "you feel so good."_ _  
_

_Lauren was surprised herself at how much need consumed her. It was crazy, incomprehensible. She couldn't get enough of her, nothing had ever felt so right. She didn't want it to end. She continued the rhythm at a faster pace, sheer desire coursing through her. Lauren didn't want to stop but she could feel Kenzi start to tremble, hear the faint mutterings in Russian, the feel of the hand in her hair growing tighter._

 _"God, Lauren...I'm so-" Kenzi panted._

 _"I know." Lauren started to move even faster with her. "Come with me, baby, please," her pleading gaze met her wife's. "I love you so much-"_

 _She was cut off when Kenzi's eyes rolled back, the faint whispering growing louder with her name mixed in. Her cries reverberated through Lauren, setting off her own climax._

It had been so intense that she remembered nothing until she woke up later than usual. Smiling to herself, she leaned over to Kenzi to lightly kiss her forehead, before slowly and somewhat reluctantly moving to get out of bed. As she made her way to the door of the bathroom for a much needed shower, she turned to give one last look at her wife. Everything just felt right in the world.

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter is shorter than the other two, but it felt right to leave it here. Fun fact: How crazy nervous was I to write a scene like this one, and then share it? lol. There are no words. Thank you again for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Massive thanks for all of the reviews and private messages that I have received on this story! So sorry for the delay! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Six Weeks Later**_

"Why won't you tell me? Is it because you're afraid?" Kenzi asked her wife in a panic, both hands rubbing her throbbing temples. Anytime she had tried to eat breakfast, the food would somehow turn against her. "I know that I shouldn't have eaten the sushi that was on sale last night, but it was so good," she drew out.

Lauren bit back a laugh, knowing this wasn't the most opportune time for one. Taking a wet rag, she gently ran it over Kenzi's face as she sat beside her in their bed. "No, you're not dying. I honestly think the last few months have caught up with you. If you think about it, all that we went through before the wedding, our honeymoon, then your case out of town." She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Besides I'm this amazing doctor, remember? Do you really think that I'd let you suffer?" She wouldn't admit it to her, but Lauren was worried. As long as she had known her, Kenzi was never one to get sick; aside from the occasional cold, and of course being deathly allergic to peanuts.

Squinting her eyes, she looked back up at her wife. "You want to laugh right now, don't you? I can't even have coffee, Lauren! And you know how I feel about coffee, it's not just a drink it's..."

"...like a hug." Lauren finished for her. "I just want you to feel better. I can run a blood sample, urinalysis-"

"So, as your wife, who is dying, or at least feels like she is," she paused to give her an attempted glare, "you want to stick me with needles and have me pee in cup?" she groaned. "This isn't what for better or worse meant in our vows." She half mumbled the last part as she drifted off into sleep again.

* * *

 _ **The Dal**_

"You know, you're more than welcome to stay the night." Trick eyed his granddaughter. She had been spending more time in his study lately, either researching through his books on the Fae, or even helping him with the bar when it got busy. He knew that she missed Tamsin, but did enjoy that she was learning more about the Fae world. He hoped that it led to a greater understanding of her place in it.

Bo laughed lightly in return as she closed the book that she had been more staring at than reading. "Thanks, Trick, but the memories of you serving haggis have left me rather traumatized." She hadn't been able to visit with Kenzi as much as best friend hadn't been feeling quite herself lately. She had been sleeping more than usual, well more than usual for Kenzi, and generally not seeming to feel as well. Given her diet, her best friend wasn't too surprised. Bo had been concerned that she might have caught something from their out of town venture, but Lauren had assured her that it was more than likely due to fatigue than anything else. "Although, I will say Kenzi without her caffeine is more frightening."

"I'll admit it's been different without her here. I don't have to be concerned with her stealing any of my 'top shelf shit'", he teased as he used his hands to quote one of Kenzi's favorite phrases. Trick had begun to suspect that their was more to Kenzi not feeling well; especially how she had turned green at the smell of a shot poured for her. She hadn't been back since then, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

The Succubus couldn't help but to laugh at his accurate description, as well as the oddity of hearing him use profanity too. "Agreed, you might just turn a profit yet." Another glance at the clock and she knew he had already locked up before finding her.

* * *

 _ **The Clubhouse**_

As Bo made pulled into her driveway, she couldn't help but to feel that something was a little off. Chalking it up to her being tired, along with reading on end, she gave a mental shrug as she stepped out of her car. Stretching slightly as she stood outside, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her left shoulder. Catching herself on the hood of her car, she whirled around with her blue eyes ready for a fight; mindless of the blood dripping from the arrowhead embedded in her skin. With a growl, she broke off the shaft of the arrow, knowing better to pull the whole of it out. "I don't know who you are, but you are so going to pay for that!"

She was met with laughter in response as a lone figure approached from the chain link fence. A crossbow slung over one shoulder while he approached her slowly. Unable to make out his features due to the mask that he wore.

"You've turned into quite the creature of habit, Succubus." He laughed as he lowered weapon as he watched the chemicals take hold, struggling to blink her eyes, her confusion evident as she dropped to one knee. "Yeah, you didn't think I'd use any old arrow, did you?"

As he got within a few feet of her, he was disrupted by the loud roar of a motorcycle. An obvious female figure clad all in black complete with matching helmet parked within twenty yards of them. Her head tilted as she silently studied them.

"I don't know who you are, but I got to her first! She's mine!" He yelled at the unknown individual who stood there staring at him. Leveling his weapon on her, he continued, "And I'll take that nice bike too."

With a shrug of her shoulders, she turned her bike off while placing the kickstand down. Walking slowly towards him, a certain cockiness to her step, she removed her bike helmet.

Bo watched as the scene unfolded in front of her, a familiarity striking her about this individual. The poison seeping through her system causing her to slump against her car, her energy fading. When she saw the cascade of blonde hair, the all too familiar smirk, she couldn't help but to sigh, "Tamsin."

"Safety first, asshole!" Tamsin said as she threw the helmet at his face, smirking when she heard the crunch of his nose breaking as he fell to the ground. Looking up she noticed Bo starting to phase out and took in the still bleeding wound. Feeling a rage consume her, her leather jacket ripped as her wings forcefully ripped from her back. Her face took on it's skeletal form as she stalked towards the man cursing a blue streak. Lifting him up with one hand, she was tempted to doubt him out of his very own existence. "I don't know what shit hole you crawled out of, but" she finished her threat by whispering in his ear; none too surprised when he wet himself. Throwing him back on the ground, knowing that he'd never be an issue again, her attention returned to Bo.

Bo felt that she had only closed her eyes for a second, when the sound of her name and a light caress on her face brought her attention to Tamsin. She giggled as she attempted to reach a shaky hand towards the Valkyrie's face. "You're so pretty. You look just like my Tamsin." Her face then formed a pout. "I miss her but I don't know if she'll ever want to see me again."

Despite the circumstances, Tamsin couldn't help but to smile as she caught the brunette's hand, giving a small kiss to her palm. "I am yours, Bo," she softly whispered. Being a Valkyrie, she was able to sense the genuine emotion of Bo's words. Picking up the shaft that Bo had broken, and based on her behavior, Tamsin knew that Bo had basically had the Fae style of rohypnol delivered straight to her system. Feeling the threat of her rage wanting to spark again, she instead carried Bo inside. The Succubus needed to heal and while this isn't how the light blonde envisioned their reunion, it would have to do for now. "Come on, Succubus, if you're lucky I'll let you suck me dry this time."

"You're so strong too," Bo slightly giggled again as her head rested against Tamsin's shoulder.

Tamsin lightly set her on the couch. She knew what had to be done but was still reluctant at the same time. "I'm sorry, Bo."

"Sorry? What do you have to be-" Her soft words finishing in a scream as the blonde pushed the rest of the arrow out of her shoulder. The pain of that alone caused her eyes to flash blue, and her Succubus instinct to take over. Cupping Tamsin's face to her own, she straddled her lap as she fed heavily from her.

The Valkyrie was far tempted to take things further. Even without her memories, she was drawn to Bo, and now that they had returned she couldn't get to her quickly enough. She appreciated that Bo never tried to take advantage of her in her short youth. Tamsin wanted to do right by her. Thinking of how to end the chi connection, Bo acted for her as realization struck her.

Jumping off of Tamsin's lap to the other side of the couch, she stared in disbelief at her, quietly whispering her name.

"Unless you know some other badass Valkyrie," Tamsin teased as she leaned forward to inspect the now healed wound, her fingers gently glossing over it. Looking back up at a still bewildered Bo, she couldn't help but to smile. "I gotta admit, this isn't how I thought it would all go in my head, but it's been awhile since I've been kissed liked that."

Grasping the hand that rested against her shoulder, Bo looked down at it, feeling the familiar spark before meeting Tamsin's eyes. "You're really here." While Tamsin looked the same, there was a softness to her that hadn't been there in her past life. All sarcasm and hard edges, she wasn't someone that warmed up easily. Yet, when she thought back on it, around the time that Lauren was devising a plan to end the Morrigan, she had noticed more of a difference. She had chalked it up to relief that there was a plan in place for her rebirth.

"Yes, I am really here and truth be told," she pulled Bo closer to her, "I couldn't get here fast enough. I really missed you, Bo. I know that we didn't have the best introduction-"

Bo could feel her eyes well with emotion as Tamsin admitted what she had longed to hear. All of the worries that had plagued her evaporated at the blonde's words. Gracing Tamsin with her huge trademark dimpled smile, that seemed to stop Tamsin's thoughts. "That's good to hear, Valkyrie, because I missed you too. I was worried that you might have changed your mind about us; especially given-"

At hearing that the dark brunette missed her too, Tamsin moved forward to claim her lips in a softer kiss. "Good luck getting rid of me now," she teased before kissing her again. Only breaking apart when she heard, more than felt her stomach rumble. Feeling Bo laugh against her lips, she couldn't help the lightness that she felt within her.

"Now that I'm quite full, chi wise, I know this great all night diner..." she laughed as Tamsin whisked them both out the door.

* * *

 ** _I legit struggled with this update, not sure how I was wanting it to play out, then life had the audacity to get in the way ;) Thank you for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**My apologies for the delay in this update! It's been a bit of a rough time health wise. To help make up for my 4 month absence from this story, I made it a longer one. Thank you to all who continue to follow, fave, read, and review! It means more than you know! :)**_

* * *

 _ **The Lewis Household- A Few Days Later**_

Kenzi closed her eyes as she felt the hot water soothe her, allowing it to wash the aches and pains from the last few weeks away. Towards late yesterday afternoon, she felt her appetite return, but instead stuck with the peppermint tea that Lauren had made her along with plate of lightly buttered toast. Today though, she craved all of her usual breakfast favorites. Mentally patting herself on the back for texting Bo. She hoped that after a full breakfast and obligatory nap, that she'd start to feel most of her energy return. Toweling off, she couldn't help but salivate at the thought of food headed her way.

As she made her way down the stairs, she smiled as she caught Lauren studying her as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Would you like some toast? Here," she handed Kenzi a still steaming mug of tea, "this should help calm your stomach. Do you think you could handle some crackers?"

After taking a begrudging sip of her tea and placing it back down, she slowly walked towards her wife who hugged her gently, afraid that any motion could set off her nausea again. "No, I'm like hungry, hungry, babe. Like pancakes with melted butter and drizzling syrup, crispy bacon..." she trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes.

The doctor leaned back, taking in her wife's features, feeling relieved that Kenzi was actually hungry for real food again. She hadn't really eaten the last few days, and had forever sworn off all types of seafood. Even her beloved, incredibly unhealthy, fried beyond belief fish sticks. "It's a good sign that you want to consume all that food. You must be feeling better. Do you think you can wait, say twenty minutes or so?"

"Actually, no I cannot wait, so I texted Bo to go get the food." She leaned up to kiss Lauren. "Plus, I haven't seen her in like a week and that will give you a break from worrying about me."

"Kenzi, I haven't been-" At the look her wife gave her, she quickly amended her statement. "Okay, maybe a bit. Can you blame me though? I mean after all-" Kenzi smiled before leaning up to kiss Lauren again, her tongue swiping her lips as she placed her hands in Lauren's back pockets. "You keep kissing me and I will not be responsible for my actions," she teased. "So glad that you're not dying after all." She laughed as she felt sharp pinch to her side, even thought it was intended to dissuade her, she couldn't help but to laugh more, letting go of some of the stress. Not stopping even when she heard their doorbell.

* * *

 _ **The Clubhouse- One Hour Earlier**_

"Promise me something?" Tamsin asked softly, as she gently stroked Bo's naked back under the bedsheet. After the early morning at the diner and many hours of just talking, they had come back to Bo's place and slept the rest of the day away. At least, Bo needed to but with Tamsin still in the early stage of her last life she didn't require as must rest; not that wild horses could have dragged her away from the sheer intimacy of being close. It had allowed her to marvel at the sheer wonder of being this close to another, someone who she coudn't have helped but fall for; especially after their mission when they saved Kenzi all that time ago. Her loyalty to her friend, the sheer determination; the Valkyrie was drawn to her in a way that defied words.

Bo hummed in response as they lay facing each other. Her eyes focused on the bright green ones before her. It hadn't been her intention to fall into bed with Tamsin, she couldn't even tell how it started. Actually, she did know. It was a way that Tamsin had looked at her, with so much love, her vulnerability all for Bo to see, and here they were cocooned in her bed with the curtains drawn; allowing them to close out the world a little more.

Smiling, Tamsin leaned closer to lightly kiss her, loving the look of utter adoration that Bo gave her. "If something ever happens, if I'm not there, and you need to feed...do it." She placed her finger on Bo's lips to stop her protest. "I will never hold your nature against you. You do what you need to do to survive, anything you need to do to get back to me." Moving her hand to cup Bo's face, she whispered, "I mean it. And if you're really lucky," she drew out, trying not to laugh as Bo's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I'll let you make it up to me." She felt relieved as her Succubus laughed with her.

"Tamsin, I don't even know what to say to that." It was true. Even it he beginning when she felt that Tamsin demeaned her for her Fae, wanting to blame killings on her, there was always a level of acceptance. More so after they had rescued Kenzi. She was about to lean in for another kiss when she heard her phone's text message tone, deciding to ignore it as Tamsin pulled her closer, she let out a groan as she retrieved her phone from the nightstand as it had gone off again. Laughing as she read the message, she shot an apologetic looks towards her Valkyrie. "I've been summoned," she sighed as she made a move to get out of bed.

Confused the blonde read the message that Bo showed her, laughing with her. "I've always been amazed at much food and alcohol the tiny Russian could put away."

"Mmm, not much lately." At Tamsin's concerned look, Bo went onto explain that after their mission ended, Kenzi started to feel unwell with needing to rest more and unable to keep food down. "Just be glad that you missed the phase when she couldn't have coffee. I don't think I've ever faced anything so scary," she laughed as she got up to head to the shower. "Oh, and be really happy that you missed their _after_ honeymoon phase. Their auras were so bright they even put my Succubus to shame."

Tamsin heard Bo start the shower as well as her offer to join her, but her mind kept replaying what Bo told her. Cursing a Noridic phrase she glared skywards, certain that she could hear Odin laughing.

* * *

 ** _The Lewis Household_**

"Saved by the bell," Kenzi teased as Lauren moved to open the door. She watched as her wife moved to answer it, enjoying the view. "Baby, I hate to see you go, but..." She laughed as the doctor threw wink over her shoulder before adding a little bit more sway to her hips. The tiny blonde loved that her wife could play back with her.

Lauren was pleased to see a smiling Bo, but her jaw dropped when she saw the sheer volume of food.

"Not to worry, I had extra help in bringing all of this food; especially since Kenzi said she was 'hungy,hungry." Bo playfully rolled her eyes as she stepped inside only to reveal a somewhat sheepish looking Valkyrie behind her.

The doctor had to blink her eyes for a moment, to make sure that she just wasn't seeing things.

Tamsin had been nervous on the drive over, she had tried to play it off, but her concern over what she had to tell them ate away at her. What if they hated her? What if they just started treating her like the Tamsin she had been before her death? One look at Lauren's smile at seeing her, and all of that melted away. Stepping forward she engulfed Lauren in a hug. "Thank you for my kick ass childhood, and just so you know...I'd do it all over again," she whispered before leaning back far enough to see the emotion in Lauren's expression.

Lauren studied Tamsin. She looked the same as she did before, but there was something different about her. A certain kind of calm that softened her features. "You look amazing!" Lauren gushed. "It's so good to see you again. I worried that with everything that happened..."

Kenzi had watched the whole exchange as she stood beside Bo. Utterly delighted to see how happy Tamsin being back made Lauren. "I guess this explains why I haven't heard from you lately," Kenzi teased as she lightly bumped Bo's hip with her own. "Tammers!" Kenzi exclaimed with her arms out reached, happy to get her own hug as well. And she did get her hug. A very gentle and totally the opposite hug that Lauren had been given. "You know I'm not going to break, right?"

"I let her know that you haven't been feeling well lately. Unlike you though," Bo deadpanned, "I left out the overly descriptive parts."

At that, the former goth shrugged before tearing madly into the bags on the table. She was too hungry to think that much more of it, the aroma from the food too tempting to keep her away from it a moment longer.

Tamsin couldn't help but smile as joined them at the table. Lauren watching with wide eyes as Kenzi tore into the food, Bo laughing at her friend's antics. It felt good to be home. A bewildering and foreign experience, yet no less comforting. As her eyes wondered the room, her gaze caught on the new picture adorning the fireplace. Gone was the engagement phone. In it's place were the two brides and below on the mantle where various pics from the wedding day. It added to her sense of belonging, especially with the family photo. On the wall were photos from her all too brief childhood. Compelled to take a further look, she left the table. She couldn't remember a time when there had been photos of her younger self.

Lauren had looked up to ask what Tamsin wanted, worried that she might lose a finger with the way Kenzi was eating, as well as to ask about everything that happened when she left. She watched as Tamsin had glanced at the wedding photos, but really seemed to focus on the others.

The tall blonde was surprised to see a smattering of photos from their time in Greece. A smiling Lauren and tiny Tamsin beside a massive sandcastle, another of her and Kenzi making faces, a few of her sleeping, but her favorite had to be the one of her and Lauren when they made their snow Valkyries. Turning around, she took in three smiling faces looking at her. Well, if Kenzi could be counted as smiling at her, or because of the food.

"I can't believe you took all of these, let alone hang them up."

"Of course, we hung them up, that's what families do, Tamsin." Lauren smile as she rejoined them at the table. "Plus," she added with a shrug of her shoulders, "who knows when we'll be able to add to our family. I mean, science has come a long way and all."

Bo was about to say something to that when she noticed when the tall blonde gulped nervously. "Tamsin, what's wrong?" Bo had watched her the moment she had left the table to when she had gotten back. She knew she had been a mix of excited and nervous energy to see Lauren and Kenzi again, but her reactions left her concerned.

Sighing deeply, Tamsin planted her elbows on the table as she covered her face. How was she supposed to bring this up? She didn't think saying, "Oh hey, Kenzi, remember when Lauren was devastated when she told us that Nadia's pregnancy was terminated by the former Ashhole, and you said that you'd give her the world if you could, well I hope you meant it." Removing her hands, she placed them on her knees, taking a deep breath to fortify herself on all the ways this news could go wrong. Looking around the table, she took in Lauren's furrowed brow, even Kenzi had pushed her plate of food away, but mostly she could feel Bo's look. "That's, uh, actually not true, Lauren. I wish that he would have waited for me to tell you, but the gods have lived too long and their humor-"

"Wait a minute." Kenzi interrupted as she leaned over to grab Tamsin's coffee and sniffed it. "This definitely doesn't smell like kool aid and not to be too rude, but you're not making any sense right now. And he who?" She was happy that their Valkyrie was back, but her rambling started to knaw on her nerves slightly.

Lauren adored her wife but patience was not necessarily one of her better qualities. "Maybe we should let her finish speaking before-"

"Kenzi's pregnant!" Tamsin shouted bringing an instant silence to the table. Jumping up from the table she started pacing, gesturing with her hands around as she spoke. "I traded my last life," she continued despite Bo's gasp of her name, "so that you two could start a family. Odin agreed but I should've known that he would do something like this and I'm pretty sure that Freyja was involved too, I mean after all she is the goddess of love. I'm almost surprised that a basket of kittens didn't show up at your door." Turning around she saw that three shocked faces were watching her every move. In a calmer manner she explained further, "There's not a lot written about Valkyries. It's how we've survived this long and prevented others from taking advantage. I know I come across as a hard ass, it's easier to keep others away than to be feeling what they do, it can be fucking overwhelming, but what so few know is that our species are highly empathtic. I could feel your pain, Lauren, at what they took from you. Just as I could feel the truth of Kenzi's words. I know you have this big science brain, but I wanted you to have something that only the two of you could create."

Finally she sat down, the words freeing the weight off of her. "I knew before I died, that I would come back and that you two would give me an amazing childhood. I also knew," she said she she took Bo's hand,"that loving you the way that I do, that another life after this one would be too cruel." She felt the relief as the brunette squeezed her hand back. She could feel the other Fae's concern, yet it in no way compared to the level of love directed her way. She had sensed Bo's doubt as far as how Tamsin felt about her, she hoped that this helped allay some of her fears.

"Say what now," Kenzi asked. "Are you telling me that my boobs have been hurting, I can't go five minutes without peeing, and I've had to wait forever to enjoy a cup of coffee because some old god put a baby in me?" She reached over to enfold her hand with Lauren's, who looked to be a million miles away. It was also to help ground her because holy fuck what?

"Okay, one so gross. Two, just eww. Odin didn't do anything, he just made it possible. I'm, uh, sure that you two may have been, um...more like into each other. When Bo told me that your auras were at a Fae level, I knew." Tamsin would rather charge into battle again rather than have this conversation. She still saw them in a parental role and there were no words to describe her level of discomfort. More so now when she realized how oblivious she had been about all of their 'naps' when she was younger.

Lauren had remained quiet since Tamsin's announcement, the scientific aspect of her brain not quite able to comprehend Tamsin's news. She had been with the Fae long enough to know that anything was possible, but this? Thinking back she poured over the intimate times with Kenzi, almost as though something raw had taken over. It was something that those encounters didn't really leave her mind to think over. Everything had just felt right.

"Lauren, please say something." She looked up to an anxiety ridden expression on Tamsin's face. "Like, that you're not mad."

The doctor studied her for a moment. She held the same expression as she did when she was younger when caught doing something that she wasn't supposed to. "You made a deal with Odin to trade your last life so that you wouldn't have another one without Bo, but also so that Kenzi and I could bring our own child into the world?" Seeing Tamsin's nod, Lauren had to choke back the sob in her throat. "All because of..."

"Because you're my best friend." Tamsin shrugged. "You gave me the best childhood. Hell, you even remembered when I told you that I'd never been to the beach. You've given so much to the Fae that it's only fair. I have lived so many lives, taken even more, I just wanted to be able to give something back."

"Damn it, Tamsin," Lauren whispered. "How can I be mad? This is huge and-"

It was all feeling a little too serious for Kenzi and unable to process the enormity of it all. She didn't need to be a Fae to feel her wife's emotions, or a mind reader to be able to know what she was thinking. So, Kenzi being Kenzi said the first thing that came to mind. "I think the true miracle is that our vags are still intact because we had some serious bow chicka wow wow going on up in here."

Kenzi's observation was enough to make Bo laugh, Lauren roll her eyes, and Tamsin do her best not to dry heave at the table.

The darker blonde turned to face her wife completely. "And how are you with all of this? I mean you're the one carrying," Lauren paused to smile as the idea came to settle more, "our baby. I mean how are you really-"

Kenzi smiled at her wife, allowed herself to just be in the moment. Somehow the wise ass Valkyrie had made a deal with a god so that she could carry their baby? No science needed. No needles, shots, tests, or worrying if whatever they did to conceive worked? "Depends, do I still have to pee in a cup?" At Lauren's look, she took a deep breath. "Like I told you when we first talked about it, the thought of being like my own mother scares me. I'm terrified of fucking this all up. I don't know if the world is ready for our kick ass DNA combo, but I know that I am because it's with you." She felt herself bite the inside of her cheek, not wanting to get too choked up, but then she realized that the Fae women were responsible for Lauren being alive, and for their life together, the emotion won out. "Like Lauren said, 'damn it, Tamsin,' I don't know what to say, except that you are legit my favorite Valkyrie."

Tamsin felt relieved over their reactions, but Tamsin being Tamsin muttered, "I'm still the only Valkyrie you know."

* * *

 ** _Hope this update was to your liking! I tried not to be too cheesy with it, but I suppose some things can't be helped. I plan on skipping ahead time wise, and hopefully not spend another four months away from it ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all once again for your continued patience, your follows, and reviews! Love getting them and hearing the thoughts on an update :)**_

* * *

 _ **The Lewis Household**_

"Now, that it's just us, I want you to be honest on how you're feel about being..." Lauren paused as her mind was still in a state of disbelief; her scientific mind warring with the old magic of the Fae. Of course she had been doing her own research, but not having committed to it fully until they had made some decisions.

Not only was the news itself surprising, but also what Tamsin revealed to be her bond with them now. When she had met Tamsin's handler, it was instructed that the further away Tamsin's room was the better. Although she would have preferred to have her closer, she knew that there was a reason behind it. Despite her initial bluff to Tamsin all that time ago, Lauren really knew next to nothing about her kind. The Valkyrie explained that her kind could become codependent while being raised, and they had the horror stories to prove it. Yet due to all of the love and family bonding, along with the unfortunate havoc that the Lideric wreaked, it bonded her to them. A bond that would alert Tamsin should they ever be in any trouble, or as Kenzi preferred, her own Batman signal.

Bo and Tamsin had left a few hours ago when Kenzi had announced that she deserved a much needed nap, especially after the volume of food that she had consumed too. More so, she honestly just wanted to be alone with Lauren.

"Pregnant?" Kenzi finished for her. She had woken up about ten minutes prior, the sound of Lauren on her laptop, the look of concentration. She remembered Lauren getting her set on the couch, feet in her lap as she drifted off. The look though in her wife's eyes had her concerned. "I meant what I said earlier, babe" she answered as she moved to be closer to Lauren, taking her hand in her own. "I want this because it's with you. Is it also a bit of a mind fuck on how it came to be? Yeah, but it's ours and I know that we're both ready so you can stop being worried that I've changed my mind. Okay?"

She could tell that her wife was trying to contain her emotions, worried that Kenzi had become an unwilling participant in carrying their child. After their friends had left, it only took one look at her doctor before she was rolling up her sleeve for a blood test. Despite Tamsin's declaration, she knew that Lauren, as well as herself, needed and would feel comforted by proof. Once it came back positive, the wonder and pure happiness in Lauren's smile would be something that she carried with her until her dying day. A memory to pull out whenever doubt threatened to tell her otherwise. The tiny blonde had pulled Lauren to her then, kissing her with all of the love she felt for her, she pulled back to say how she was a mixture of nervousness and excitement only to be followed by a massive yawn. Lauren had chuckled then before pulling her to their couch for her wife's much needed rest.

"Okay."

"So let's go back to being excited and more importantly finish the nursery and start fighting over baby names. Like any other couple," she shrugged but there was no denying the excited glint in her eyes. "I also think I should be rewarded with something for my willing sacrifice here."

Lauren nodded her head in agreement, "Anything you want, I mean you are having our child."

"Having our baby isn't a sacrifice, I was referring to coffee. The cup I had today was so good," Kenzi drew out, her bottom lip going out in mock pout.

"Ah, on that front I have good news! While you were resting, I found this," she leaned over to pick up her laptop, pointing to the screen, "Mommee Coffee. It's completely organic, so we don't have to worry about any chemical additives having any adverse effects on you or our baby." She whispered "our baby" quietly to herself and Kenzi loved her all the more for it. "It boasts 60 percent less chlorogenic acid than any other coffee brands so no heartburn or your nausea increasing. I didn't want to wake you, so I went ahead an ordered all four of the caffeine levels." She turned her smile on her wife, clearly elated with her results and what it meant for Kenzi. "Thoughts?"

Kenzi loved Lauren in her excited research mode. The way her eyes would light up, and that smile. "I think if I wasn't already having your baby, that I would demand you make me pregnant, Dr. Lewis."

Lauren blushed, chuckling slightly as she dipped her head momentarily. "Well then your second trimester should be interesting." Seeing her wife's confused look she explained how pregnancy can affect a woman's sex drive. The higher levels of estrogen and progesterone, as well as increase in blood flow to the genitals, can lead to a heightened sexual desire. "So around month four, you might be feeling-"

"Like my naughty bits might be on fire for you?" Kenzi teased as she rolled a section of Lauren's hair between her fingers. "Like, I might have to say, 'hey babe, are you a can of biscuits? Cause I'd bang you on the counter.' Something like that? Because if that's not the epitome of romance..." She indulged herself in Lauren's laughter, making her wife all the more beautiful to her. She watched as she set her laptop back on the coffee table without breaking eye contact, a teasing look in her eyes.

She let out a small yelp when Lauren picked her up to straddle her. "I like you, how I like my computer. On my lap, turned on, and virus free." Lauren teased with a southern accent, as she playfully smacked her backside, breaking out into a smile when Kenzi threw her head back and laughed. Kenzi always had the unique ability to pull Lauren away, to get her out of her own head. The sight and sound of her wife laughing filled Lauren with such love for her, the way her eyes would become impossibly lighter, the beauty marks on her lip that she adored kissing. Lauren still had to pinch herself at times. And now that she was carrying their child? There were no words to do her emotions justice.

"See, yet another example of why we're just meant to be." Kenzi smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Lauren, pulling back to meet her eyes. Even as their time as Olivia and Natasha, she had had a feeling about Lauren. She was able to view her, be with her in a way that their lives would never have allowed. Oddly enough, having their memories suppressed of their actual lives, had allowed them to be more of themselves. Lauren as Olivia had been stoic in the beginning, but even before their relationship evolved into more, there had been an inkling of her feeling like home. She felt safe.

Lauren watched as a myriad of emotions passed over Kenzi's expression, concerned when she saw her eyes begin to water. "Hey now," she whispered as she moved to wipe her tears away. "Tell me what's causing this?"

"Nothing's wrong it's just," she shrugged as she rolled her eyes, "stupid pregnancy hormones." After her test confirmed her pregnancy, Lauren had figured out her last cycle, and determined her current stage to be at eight weeks. "I just...I really love you, okay? And sometimes all of this seems pretty fucking unreal. Me? A street kid now married to a hot ass doctor, living in a fancy house, and now we're having a baby. You get me in a way that no one ever has and I," she paused as she cradled Lauren's face in her hands, "I really fucking love you."

"You," she stated softly, "were never just a street kid, Kenz. Everything that you have, you more than deserve. And for the record, I fucking love you too." She was relieved to see Kenzi calm at her words. "I don't have to tell you that your emotions may be all over the place, so instead, why don't I tell you everything I learned about the eighth week of pregnancy, now that our baby no longer has a tail."

"A tail?"

The doctor nodded her head. "A tail. The eyes have moved forward on the face and eyelids have formed. Technically, our baby is now a fetus, and looks more like a human." She placed her hand on her wife's stomach, "Nearly an inch long but weight wise comes in at an eighth of an ounce."

"Tell me more?" Kenzi placed her own hand over Lauren's, before making eye contact with her again.

"Of course, but how about I tell you in a nice relaxing bath, and then we can start fighting over baby names too." Seeing her wife nod in agreement, they both walked hand in upstairs content with this new development in their lives.

* * *

 _ **Given that Kenzi has been "gifted" with a pregnancy by the Fae, her first trimester will be easier than most. Also, some of the quotes, like their silly "romantic" ones, I pulled from memes that made me laugh. Thank you again for reading and kindly leave a review if you like :)**_


End file.
